A New Prophecy
by xyzakh
Summary: Junon is a promising young sorceress. Follow her along with her friends in her quest to collect all the Spellbooks. But the road ahead won't be easy, as she meets various challenges, fights Sorcerers, Dragons and other exotic creatures along the way to acquire the Spellbooks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I have a new Story and this time it is a fanfiction of Yu-Gi-Oh! However, it is not about the characters in the said Anime/Manga but actually telling my side of the story regarding the actual cards. Below I will mention which cards from the card game I have used with regards to who the characters are and whatnot. I am not sure whether I am allowed to post links to pictures of the cards, so if you wish to see them, all you have to do is search:**

**Concepts/characters marked with a * indicate that the card name is exactly the same as mentioned here. **

**Junon – High Priestess of Prophecy**

**Ermite – Hermit of Prophecy (mentioned only)**

**Grand Spellbook Tower***

**Heiron – Hierophant of Prophecy**

**Batel – Spellbook Magician of Prophecy**

**Temper – Temperance of Prophecy (I understand that Temperance of Prophecy is actually female, but I made Temper male for this fic)**

**Spellbook of Wisdom***

**Secret Village of the Spellcasters***

**Magical Blast***

**Magical Explosion***

**Ragnarok – Divine Dragon Ragnarok**

**Troop Dragon***

**Bellerin – Lord of D.**

**Diffusion Wave-Motion***

**Spellbinding Circle***

**Mirror Force***

**Dark Mirror Force***

**Magic Jammer***

The loud ringing of the alarm clock promptly woke up a usually lazy Junon. She opened her eyes knowing that she had to be on time for this particular day. Today she was going to join an elite group of Magicians known as the Prophecy Guild. After looking at her strange, brightly coloured clock given to her by her deceased adoptive grandfather Ermite, she realised that did not have much time to get to her destination today.

Junon rushed as she looked in the mirror at her messy tuft of long, deep pink hair. She styled it haphazardly and donned her extravagant spellcaster garments. They were coloured all white with gray-silver outlines, all of which contained a shiny green stone to match her eyes. She also wore a hat that matched the rest of her outfit.

Junon was finally dressed and after taking so long she looked at the mysterious clock again. Junon paused. The clock, coloured red, yellow and blue had a weird unsettling aspect to it, despite looking quite innocent. Regardless, it still reminded her that she was almost certainly going to be late.

The young sorceress left her small house for the giant building that stood right in the centre of the city. It was the Grand Spellbook Tower, and it was so big that it could be seen all around the city of Prophitia. She ran quickly for about ten minutes, but then quickly ran out of breath. Exercise was never really Junon's forte, but despite that she still kept a reasonably slender figure.

"Wait a sec, I just remembered. I _am_ a magician. Why do I have to run around like this?" She said to herself. The very reason she was going to the Grand Spellbook Tower was because she was a fantastic young magician. She recited a small incantation in her head to cast a basic spell. In a split second, she materialised a broom out of thin air. Junon would use the broom to fly rapidly to her destination.

Remembering all those broom-flying lessons she had in the past as a child, she went through the basic steps of levitating steadily before surging unexpectedly through the skies at lightning speed, nearly bumping into a tree along the way. The speeding continued until she reached the Tower, at which point she was forced to jump off it, to avoid crashing into the Tower herself. The broom vanished, as her materialisation spell would wear off. Three people were waiting for her at the tower.

"Ah, Hello there. You must be Junon. Welcome to the Grand Spellbook Tower – The World's greatest Educational and Research facilities for Spellcasters and other Spell-sensitive beings. My name is Heiron and I…" Heiron would be interrupted. Either side of him were two young men, about the same age as Junon. Heiron actually was much older than the three of the young magicians, but his appearance was deceivingly youthful. He wore a black outfit with gold embellishments and was quite a cheerful, laid-back fellow. In fact, he was maybe a little too laid back at times. Heiron was the leader of Prophitia, and often his subordinates wondered whether he could actually run the area properly.

"I know who you are and I know where we are, Lord Heiron. We have actually met many times!" Junon replied, annoyed by the fact that the goofy leader of the Magical region had trouble remembering faces from time to time.

"Right, right. Now allow me to introduce these two very special young men!" Heiron put his hands together in excitement. The two men stepped forward.

"To my left I bring you Batel, the youngest ever graduate of our Spellcaster Academy." Batel was indeed young. He was also quite short, even more so than his age suggested and wore a long blue robe that reached the floor.

"Nice to meet you, Batel! It's so great to meet such a young talent" Junon said cheerfully. She loved meeting new people, or at least those who she thought would be kind to her.

"You look younger than I expected" Batel said, with a blank expression on his youthful face.

"Why… thank... you…" Junon replied, wondering if the boy was complimenting her.

"That wasn't a compliment. For someone who is older than me, I expected some more… _development_", Batel replied whilst blankly looking at Junon's chest. Junon's breasts were actually average in size for a female of her age, but she instantly became annoyed with Batel.

"Why you…!" Junon was about to punch Batel, but Heiron was about to intervene. However, it would seem that Heiron may not have had to do that. Batel, despite his small frame could protect himself. He pointed his index finger upwards, and then clicked his fingers. Junon felt a creeping sensation. It touched her skin and was moving swiftly. She felt uncomfortable. It was only until the thing crept out of the top of her outfit and onto her bare shoulders that she realised what it was.

"M-Mouse! Mouse! Get it off me!" She screamed. The mouse of course was conjured by Batel and was moving around all across Junon. She screamed some more, whilst Heiron and the other man attempted to get the Mouse off her. Batel stood still, and after a few seconds, he released his Spell. The mouse was gone. And there was a brief silence.

"That was for patronising me", Batel said.

"But was that really necessary? A top magician should behave less childishly and more Adult-like", Heiron said, almost as though he was Batel's parent. Batel didn't reply and Heiron continued.

"Anyways, without further Adieu, Junon, please meet Temper!" Temper was older than both Junon and Batel. He didn't like talking much and made sure to keep his face hidden in his hood. His personality was somewhat gloomy but like all the Magicians there, he was a talented magician and had just as much passion to serve and protect his people.

Junon let out her hand in order to shake Temper's. They shook their hands.

"So, Temper? That's a nice name. Nice to meet you!" Junon said, optimistic that this second new acquaintance was better than Batel.

Temper said nothing.

"Ah, not much of a talker, eh?" Junon finally said, using a fake smile to hide the fact that the first time meeting her new acquaintances was somewhat awkward.

"Now then, as you know, we magicians of the Grand Spellbook Tower are dedicated to the collection, study and the protection of the Mystical Artefacts known as the Legendary Spellbooks. My predecessors and I before me believe it is of paramount importance to find these Spellbooks in order to educate ourselves of new magic so we can further protect our land for years to come." Heiron said.

"While I do agree with this philosophy, wouldn't others interpret this as… selfishness?" A cold, concerned voice came from Temper's hood. Junon was surprised that he could actually speak.

"That's a very good question indeed, Temper. In fact, we did have a few disputes over some of the Spellbooks with neighbouring Lands, but we managed to resolve them, so no worries." Heiron said, smiling with assurance.

"I'm guessing that the three of us have been gathered to look for some of the Spellbooks…" Batel said.

"Indeed, young Batel! Whilst the hunt for more Spellbooks has usually been entrusted to experienced Spellcasters, we do 'reward' the very promising Spellcasters the opportunity to go and look for some themselves. After all, in the future, it'll be you guys who will protect Prophitia!" Heiron replied, raising his hands in a holy and theatrical fashion.

"So, where is the first Spellbook, Lord Heiron?" Junon eagerly asked.

"Ah, well we have gathered sightings of the Spellbook of Wisdom not too far from the Secret Village of the Spellcasters. Luckily for you guys, it's relatively nearby compared to the other Spellbooks which are yet to be found."

"And it's also the place where I was bought up by Grandpa, yay!" Junon said, interrupting Heiron.

"Yes, yes. Now, tread carefully. You never know what you might come across when you're there. I'm putting all of my faith in you young guys."

"Right, no pressure", Temper said, making the mood slightly uneasy with his cold aura making every word come out of his mouth send shivers down Junon's spine.

"And, what does this book look like?" Batel asked.

"Well, it's green - very much like Junon's eyes and has a common characteristic of having a circular jewel in the center of the covers of the book." Heiron replied, almost unsure that he would come up with the answer.

Junon, Batel and Temper had been sent by Heiron to travel to the nearby Spellcaster Village by foot in order to retrieve the Spellbook of Wisdom. It had mainly been marred by Batel annoying Junon with various cheeky taunts. As usual, Temper said nothing.

"_Jeez, does that little runt ever shut up? And as for Temper, his silence is starting to creep me out! Why does my first assignment in the Prophecy Guild have to be with two oddballs?"_ Junon thought to herself.

"Junon… Junon!" Batel said, trying to grab her attention.

"What?!" Junon said, attempting to block out Batel's voice with thoughts, but couldn't help but reply to him.

Bang! Junon bumped her head into a big aging tree in front of her.

"Ouch!"

"I was gonna tell you about that tree, you know", Batel said.

She had not been paying attention to her surroundings, but now it was clear where she and her comrades were – The Secret Village of Spellcasters! This village would have plenty of trees around. It was practically a forest area with lots of little huts and cottages for Spellcasters to live in. The area was pretty quiet itself, just as Junon remembered it to be back in her days growing up in this place.

"I wonder where we look first…" Junon wondered

"This… is where _my_ magic can come useful!" Temper said with great pride. Although the man did not talk much, when he did it was always meaningful.

Temper let out some exotic magical Artefacts. They were two gold pots, which he held in his hand. He blew into both of the pots, and some luminous, harmless flames would ignite.

"This is a secret Magic style called 'Temperance Magic'. Only a select few know this magic", Temper mentioned. Junon grew infatuated with the rare sound of Temper's deep voice.

"Ignite, Temperance Flames – Guide us to the Spellbook of Wisdom!" Temper raised his voice for the first time, almost as though he was speaking to the pots and the flames themselves. The luminous flames responded, rising up in intensity and then casually pointing in the direction to where the Spellbook was.

After much running around (of which Junon would promptly run out of breath!), they finally reached they destination. It was a vast uninhabited area of the village. The flames that Temper was holding were now conveniently pointing directly below the three magicians.

"Is it me or is the Spellbook of Wisdom hidden underground?" Junon casually asked

"No, it's just you", Batel announced.

"Could you _please_ stop being yourself for just one second?"

"Okay then! Hey look, it's me, Temper!" Batel said, pausing for a while as though Temper would, saying nothing at all before looking at his pocket watch. Junon and Temper both glared at the little magician.

"Alright boys, let me show you guys how to find a Spellbook. Stand back!" Promptly, Batel and Temper stood back expecting fireworks.

"Magical Blast!" Junon let out a spherical blue-purple flame from her hands and fired it towards the spot where the Spellbook was buried. The sphere was barely half a meter in diameter and didn't do much damage to the ground below.

"What the hell was that?" Batel asked. Temper said nothing, standing there somewhat unamused.

"Shut it Batel! I got this one!" Junon tried again, only this time she put more effort.

"Magical… Explosion!" Junon focused her energy a lot more into her hand. A much larger, more potent spherical flame came out, and this time it was green. The severity of the magical explosion caused a small crater to be formed in the desolate area of the village. Luckily, nobody was hurt. Junon proceeded into the crater to notice a small, green glowing object. It was the book!

Despite the large amount of damage she caused, the book remained miraculously unharmed. She rushed to get it, with her comrades not too far behind. Junon opened it.

"What the hell?" She flicked through the pages.

"Why the bloody hell is this book blank?" she angrily wondered, "This _is_ the Spellbook of Wisdom, isn't it?" Temper nodded. Disappointed, Junon held the book in her hands wondering why she went through all this toil and trouble to get hold of a book that had no words in it. Regardless, she was still optimistic.

"Maybe the Tower have some answers to this little riddle", Junon added. The three of them were about to walk back home, with Batel recommencing his teasing routine towards Junon. That was until they heard a strange and peculiar noise. It was a roaring sound. In fact there were three roars, two of which were identical and the third was distinct. The third roar was almost deafening and had commanded great authority. There appeared to be three dragons. Two of them were small and green, and oddly enough carried weapons, the third was much bigger in size, to the point that it was big enough to have a human riding on its back. The bigger dragon was coloured white with a slight hint of pink, and had a celestial presence about it. It also was clear that the human riding the big Dragon must have been their master, and the three magicians were almost certainly in some danger now.

"Well well well, what do we have here?! Three very young magicians carrying one _very_ powerful Spellbook!" The Human had an odd appearance about him. He had slightly darker, tanned skin but that was the most distinguishing feature. His attire however was. He appeared to be wearing a helmet that was made almost completely out of a dragon's skull. In addition to that, his cloak and the rest of his outfit were stylised with other dragon bones.

"Who the hell are you?!" Junon asked, trying to contain her fear.

"I am Bellerin, the Lord of Dragons. I'm after your Spellbook and I won't take no for an answer", the man introduced himself. The dragons roared in unison almost as though they were introducing themselves.

"You can't have the Spellbook. Somebody else wants it more", Batel said.

"Oh? And who might want that?" Bellerin replied.

"The Grand Spellbook Tower!" Temper interrupted.

"Ah, you little kiddies are from Prophitia. I understand now, but what I don't understand is why they would resort to sending kids to do a man's job. It's almost beggar's belief!" Bellerin said. He then observed the three of them and noticed that Batel was the one holding the Spellbook of Wisdom in his hands.

"Ragnarok, go for the little runt over there!" the Dragon he was riding understood the command, it flew towards Batel rapidly, then Bellerin grabbed Batel and the Spellbook. Temper and Junon didn't even have time to react as Ragnarok set of with his master, Batel and the Spellbook.

"I'll leave you to fight troop Dragons!" Bellerin cackled. The two weapon-wielding dragons were left behind.

They took a couple of slow steps towards the magicians. Although the dragons were roughly the same height as the magicians, that did not stop them from being intimidating. In fact, one of them breathed a fireball right away but Junon's natural reflex was to fire back.

"Magical Blast!" Junon's fireball deflected the troop dragon's fireball. Nobody was hurt.

Both dragons then used their wings, this time to advance swiftly towards the Magicians. Junon Panicked.

"And I wonder why we were never taught close combat", Junon screamed.

"Calm it, Junon. I'm gonna stop them in their tracks. It's a good thing they are close too, this spell should do it", within moments Temper conjured up two circles that were surrounding the troop dragons. As the dragons were about to draw their swords the attack, the magical circles would prevent them from doing so, glowing brighter and brighter as Temper poured more magic to stop them.

"Quick Junon, finish them off, while my Spellbinding Circle is still in effect!" he said.

"Right!" Junon prepared her left hand, looking at her two targets "Diffusion Wave-Motion!"

From Junon's hands came two visible waves of wind which sliced through the two dragons like onions. They were defeated instantly.

"We have to go and rescue Batel… There's still time!" Junon told Temper.

"Right…" the Duo then materialised their brooms, mounted on them and set off at an incredible speed covering plenty of distance.

Moments later, they found Bellerin and his dragon. More importantly, Batel was safe. Everyone landed. Junon realised that they were a long way from home. Although they were in the forest, they were not in the Secret Village anymore.

"Looks like you could beat my Troop Dragons, but what about Ragnarok?" Ragnarok, understanding his task, breathed a sea of flames towards the direction of Temper and Junon. Almost as though they could read each other's minds, they casted the same spell to protect themselves.

"Mirror force!" Junon yelled. A large spherical force field protected them, but the young magicians were still feeling the heat, literally because although they were all safe from Ragnarok's attack, the surrounding forest would catch fire.

Bellerin descended from his dragon, with Batel who was now tied up using magic. The Spellbook of wisdom was clenched firmly in Bellerin's hand.

"This is what happens when kids meddle in Adult's business. I will have to kill you in order to teach you that lesson!" Bellerin said. Junon had different ideas though, as she quickly fired a powerful magical Blast towards Bellerin. The dragon magician deflected with his hand only, as though it was nothing. Bellerin then looked towards Ragnarok, nodding as a signal to fire again.

But Ragnarok was stopped. The trees surrounding them turned into chains. And several chains coiled themselves around Ragnarok. He was simply reduced to a sitting duck. Bellerin was amazed

"Alchemic Magic: Fiendish Chain!" Temper cast the spell, and the chains reacted to his command, forming a much tighter grip. Temper was not finished yet, as he cast a Spellbinding Circle on Bellerin.

"You think a mere Spellbinding circle can hold me down?!" Bellerin said, attempting to break free with his own magic. Junon, however made sure he couldn't and cast a spell herself.

"Magic Jammer!" the spell was cast inside the circle itself. Purple smoke was emitted from Bellerin. His magical prowess was slowly dwindling.

"I clearly underestimated you two…" Bellerin said, "But I will still win!"

After a slight struggle Between Bellerin's resistive magic and Temper's circle, Bellerin Just about broke free but not before witnessing Junon's final Attack.

"This is for my _friend_, Batel" Junon said. There was an anger in her eyes as she focused her energy.

"Magical explosion!" she fired the almighty bullet of destruction right at Bellerin. He only had a small amount to cast a spell for himself.

"Dark Mirror force!" Bellerin protected himself, but the barrier broke. Regardless, he was blown away several meters by Junon's blast, dropping the Spellbook in the process. Ragnarok finally broke free of the Fiendish chain imposed on him and tended to his master, whilst Temper and Junon made their way to Batel, hoping that he was alright. Temper also picked up the Spellbook of Wisdom that Bellerin conveniently dropped.

After noticing that Bellerin retreated with Ragnarok, disappointed that a group of kids got the better of him, he flew off into the distance. Would the three young magicians ever see him again? It didn't matter at the moment. Junon used magic to free Batel and then proceeded to talk to him.

"Batel, are you okay?" Junon asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yes, but why did you guys come? Except for the fact that he had the Spellbook… you really didn't have to save me. I only caused you trouble, Junon. I am so sorry…"

"Batel, sure enough you annoyed me plenty today but in all seriousness I felt a great need to save you. After all, all three of us are… friends…" Junon replied, being joined by Temper. The hooded magician smiled.

"Yes, we are all together as one. I have the Spellbook here", he said. Temper opened the book and noticed that the blank pages were now glowing.

"What's this?" Batel asked. After a few seconds the pages stopped glowing, and the blank pages were now filled with words! Junon went to the first page and started reading aloud.

"_If one has succeeded in opening this book and is reading right now, they have truly understood the meaning of Friendship and compassion. Through thick and thin, friends stay together and help eachother. The most powerful magic can be attained though comradeship… _"

After reading, Junon started sweating. She realised that the surrounding forest was still on fire but she and Temper were too exhausted to conjure a spell to extinguish the flames.

"Dammit, what do we do?! If that Bellerin guy won't kill us, maybe the flames will!" she screamed.

"Calm down, I'll sort this", Batel said confidently.

"But what can you do?" Temper asked.

"Watch me" Batel replied, preparing a spell. There was a brief pause.

Within moments, Batel conjured up small tidal waves to extinguish all the flames in a matter of a few seconds.

"B-Batel?! Now I know why you're an amazing Spellcaster, thank you so much!" Junon said.

Batel had extinguished one fire that day, but between the Three Magicians would be a fire that could never be extinguished – The fires of friendship. Despite that, however, Batel would still annoy Junon from time to time whilst Temper would stand there and say nothing. Nevertheless, what the Spellbook of Wisdom was trying to teach today was that Friendship was the true magic…


	2. Chapter 2

"A Remarkable Story. I never thought we would hear from Bellerin again. He was such a talented magician…" Heiron said to the three young magicians, after hearing their story following their successful retrieval of the Spellbook of Wisdom.

"Wait… you knew Bellerin, Lord Heiron?" asked Junon, with curiosity.

"Why, as a matter of fact, I did! We actually fought against one another when Prophitia and Bellerin's homeland, the Citadel of Endymion were still Enemies. He was a young prodigy back then. I knew that he left the Citadel some time after the war, but I could never have guessed that he's become the Enemy!" Heiron replied.

"But we're still on reasonably good terms with the Citadel. Why is Bellerin still our so-called 'Enemy'", Temper asked with great confusion.

"Well, to answer your question, the Citadel promised in the Treaty that if they wanted to use any of our Spellbooks, all they had to do was ask! But since Bellerin was prepared to use force against you guys, I can only assume that he defected and now wants the power of the Spellbooks for himself!" the Head Magician concluded.

"Funny, we defeated Bellerin – or rather he retreated. You said he was a young prodigy. Where's all of his promise now?" said Batel, proud that him and his comrades could beat the Dragon-riding sorcerer.

"Well Batel, he probably wanted to cut his losses and flee. After all, there are other Spellbooks that he can go and find", Junon said.

"Very true, and if he's now using dragons, then we have to assume that we didn't fight him at his very best. Although if he wants the Spellbooks for himself, what does he want to do with them? That's the real Question", the elder magician scratched his head. Heiron continued speaking. "Anyways my young magicians, we have sightings of a new Spellbook. It is the Spellbook of Secrets, and we can find it in a place called 'Ojama Country'. It's seems harmless enough, and you shouldn't find any trouble there like you did in the secret village. The journey is quite long though, so you will need to fly a dragon yourselves. Luckily, you can ride mine", Heiron smiled to himself in excitement.

The three magicians were led to a sanctuary in the city, not far from the Spellbook tower where Dragons would live and thrive in their Natural Habitat. Before them, they saw an orange, aging dragon that even had a beard.

"Magicians, meet Souzando!" Heiron introduced them to the big old dragon. The dragon didn't seem very amused and was sitting down lazily. He didn't take much notice of the magicians. But Junon, being the friendly, optimistic person that she was took it upon herself to introduce herself personally.

"Uhmmm… Hi! I'm Junon, pleased to meet you, Souzando!" The big dragon looked at her from above, making her look very small and nervous in the process. Souzando wasn't in the mood to make friends and snorted out some smoke from his nose. Luckily, the smoke wasn't too harmful although Junon coughed a little bit.

"Souzando, that is not how a thousand year old dragon behaves, honestly! Now, take these three young magicians to the Ojama Country, this instant", Heiron was never usually angry, but most people were scared when he was. Souzando was scared too. He didn't like to see his master angry and did what he was told, nodding at his master nervously.

"Oh, and Junon…", Heiron wished to talk with Junon alone, holding the newly acquired Spellbook of Wisdom in his hands. Junon turned around after noticing her comrades mounting the old dragon.

"Yes, sir?"

"You also said that the Spellbook of Wisdom was blank, but then it contained words soon after you opened it? You also seem to have learnt a few spells too!" Heiron smiled proudly

"Yes, that is correct!" Junon said with joy.

"In that case, maybe you should have it. I'm not sure whether the book would have contained words if anyone else had found it and based on what it says on the first page, I just feel as though this book belongs with you! And, may I also share a secret about these Spellbooks?"

"A secret?"

"Yes. Aside from containing the formulas to various rare magic spells, the Spellbooks themselves are in fact a source of Power!"

"Really?" Junon was slightly shocked, but realised that what Heiron was saying might be true, "I suppose that's not hard to believe. After collecting the Spellbook, I was worn out, but after holding it in my hand for a few moments, making my way back here I did get my strength back!"

"Indeed! But being a source of Power, these Spellbooks are highly desired not only by Spellcasters, but a great deal of other people and entities as well. We don't want the Spellbooks falling into the wrong hands."

"I understand", Junon said as she finally joined her male comrades and mounted Souzando to travel to the Ojama Country.

Despite Souzando's old age, it did nothing to hinder his flying ability. In fact, he flew rapidly towards the Ojama country, so much so that the speed was unbearable and it was almost as though that the three magician's respective faces would be blown off due to the sheer force of the wind created from Souzando's flight. It even prevented them from saying anything which was good for Junon, because she wouldn't have to hear Batel's childish blabbering.

They finally arrived at the Ojama country, and despite Heiron's words it wasn't quite what they expected. From the other information that Heiron gave them, the Ojamas were small, ugly creatures but were almost completely harmless and that the area itself didn't pose much of a threat to outsiders.

Heiron had got it completely wrong. Sure, there were Ojamas around but they were in a state such that the 'Ojama Country' didn't belong to them. Junon noticed other beings around too. They closely resembled humans, but had wings and claws that were completely similar to that of a bird's. Almost all of them were female and were working Ojamas to the bone, like they were slaves. A lot of these bird-humans where barking orders, making bird-sounds in between and even whipped the Ojamas from time to time. The bird-humans even kept a certain breed of dragons as pets! They were either floating around the country, or sitting besides their master. In short, one would rather not be an Ojama living in Ojama country.

"W-what's going on here?! This is terrible. Are we even in the right place?!" Junon asked casually, having doubts whether they should attempt to find the Spellbook of Secrets. She carried the Spellbook of Wisdom in her hand and it was giving a warm sensation. She got it out and noticed that it was glowing vigorously.

"The Spellbook of Wisdom is glowing. I wonder why that is…" Batel asked.

"It's because, when two Spellbooks are within close proximity to one another, they start glowing. The Spellbooks are indeed connected" Temper answered Batel's question for him.

"Anyways, we need to know what's going on around here. I'm gonna go ask some locals. Boys, come with me!"

"Still as bossy as ever…" Batel said. His companions said nothing as they approached three Ojama's that were standing in a corner doing nothing actually trying to avoid being seen by the bird-humans. The trio, a Yellow Ojama and Green Ojama and a Black Ojama became very nervous as the three magicians converged to them. The Yellow one started speaking.

"Do you work for the Herpie Queen?!" he asked, speaking in a rather squeaky, annoying voice. His green brother then interrupted him.

"It's not Herpie Queen, it's_ Harpie _Queen! Stop being so disgusting!"

"You're disgusting!" the Yellow one yelled back

"You're both disgusting!" The black Ojama said to them, "If the two of you don't shut up then the _Harpies_ will find us and send us all to their _Harpie_ Queen!"

Before the Ojama trio started an argument, Temper interrupted. His cold voice silenced everyone.

"No, we do not work for the Harpie Queen, whoever she is. Why would you think that, anyway?" he said, answering the Yellow fellow's initial question whilst asking one himself.

"Because you have a Spellbook and a Dragon, just like the Herpie Queen!" the Yellow one replied swiftly, looking at the grumpy old Souzando.

"I can assure you that we are not working for the Harpie Queen. We are all magicians from Prophitia. We are here on a task from Land's lord, Heiron to collect the Spellbook of Secrets. The three of us don't wish to cause trouble towards the Ojamas. In fact, we thought that this mission would be a quiet one, but it seems we have to get past this Harpie Queen in order to do so", Batel added with assurance.

"So, why are the Harpies here, exactly?" Junon asked the trio.

"Well, it all started quite recently actually. Who knows why they are here. Maybe they like bossing us little Ojamas about – They seem to enjoy being in power, taking people's lands, their other possessions and beating people senseless! This land was as you guys put it 'harmless'. Our king wanted peace. No fighting. No magic. But now our king is imprisoned in his _own_ castle that the Harpies took for themselves. It's horrible…" the Yellow Ojama burst into tears, but his two brothers comforted him.

"There there, yellow", the Green one said.

"We still have eachother!" the Black one said. That made Junon smile. It reminded her of her friendship with Batel and Temper.

"Well, I say that we march over to that Castle and take back what's rightfully yours!" Junon said, punching her fist into the air.

"Junon, you can't be serious. These Harpies… They…" Temper added nervously.

"I think your hooded friend is right!" the Green one added, still comforting his weeping yellow brother.

"If we can't fight them, who will? Besides, we also need the Spellbook of Secrets and we all agreed to go to any lengths to acquire it. The only way to do that is to take down the Harpie Queen who has it! We can't just let the Spellbooks remain in the wrong hands!"

"I say we take this winged bitch down…" Batel said. He didn't curse very much, nor was he particularly passionate. But after hearing the Yellow Ojama's story, he was more pumped than ever.

"I suppose I'm outnumbered two to one, but oh well. Let's do this. Ojamas, you'll have to help us. Firstly, you need to take us to the castle", Temper said.

"Sure, Hoodie guy!" The Yellow Ojama said, he wiped his last tear and his mouth curved into a cheeky grin.

"Please don't call me that…" Temper replied.

"Anyways, let's get to the castle. Though, judging from the way things are looking here, we can't draw attention to ourselves. So, just to be on the safe side, I propose that we go in disguise!" Junon said.

"And how do we do that?" Batel asked.

"We transform into Harpies! There's a _sweet_ transformation spell described in the Spellbook of Wisdom, so we can all use that!" Junon said, taking a look around to see what Harpies typically look like.

"Okay Batel, Temper… Picture one of those Harpies over there, read the step and the incantation in the Spellbook and then transform. I have an idea!" Junon grinned to herself.

Moments later, the three magicians were close to the castle, transformed as Harpies. Souzando was also there, transformed into one of the Pet Dragons that the Harpies had. As part of Junon's plan, the three Ojamas were wrapped up tightly in some chains that Junon materialised earlier. The Perimeter was heavily guarded, but only two harpies were at the door, letting people in and out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that in order to get inside, you either break in or say the password. We've tried breaking in, but that's pretty difficult. The guards are too strong. Regardless, if an Ojama is seen in castle territory alone, they'll just get attacked anyway, so finding out the password is hard. By the way, is it possible to loosen these chains, I'm feeling uncomfortable!" The Yellow Ojama said.

"Shhh… quiet! Anyway, the chains need to be tight in order to be genuine. Now listen up, I know how to get the password!" Junon pointed to the Spellbook of Wisdom.

"Damn, that Spellbook has everything, doesn't it. I wonder if it has a spell for your chest" Batel whispered to Temper.

"I heard that!" Junon said, "Now, let me concentrate on the spell…"

Junon read the incantation required and focused her magical energy to her ear. Then she put her hand to her ear and was now able to listen in on the conversation at the gates. Two harpies with distinct appearances were about to enter and they needed to say the password.

"Ah, the legendary Harpie Channeler and Harpie Dancer! To what do we owe the pleasure?" A Harpie door guard said.

"We're on important business with the Queen! Now let us in!" Channeler said. She was the feistier of the two.

"Fair enough, but what's the password?" The other guard asked. Channeler nodded towards the dancer. The dancer spoke.

"The big black bird with the big black wings was certainly lacking class. Little did he know that the harpies flew above and below to kick the Black Wing's ass!" the Dancer said with joy.

"And with that, you may pass…" the guard said, opening the doors to let them in. Junon noted the password down for when she entered the gates with her comrades.

"Okay, I have the Password. Let's go!" Junon said.

"You know, I hate having to dress up as a girl!" Batel complained.

"Shut up Batel…" Temper coldly concluded.

The six of them approached the castle gate, with Souzando floating above the castle, just in case. Junon faced the guards. Temper and Batel remained silent, letting Junon do all the work.

"And what are you here for?" the guard asked.

"I caught these three Ojamas backbiting the queen and stealing things from other Harpies when they were supposed to be working. I will send them to the punishment chamber to have them dealt with accordingly. I also have to speak to the Queen…" Junon said, making a convincing Harpie.

"Very well then. And the password?" the guard asked.

"The big black bird with the big black wings was certainly lacking… ass?" Junon was struggling to remember the full password.

"Wrong answer, you shall not pass!" the guard said, attempting to drive her away. Junon knew she messed up, but to be fair, it was not truly in her nature to solve this with words. She had a backup plan and was about to implement it.

"Souzando!" Junon yelled from the top of her voice. The elder dragon responded, descending on the castle, breathing smoke onto the castle making it difficult for the guards to see. They coughed and were distracted. Junon blew open the door with a Magical blast and ran into the castle with the chained Ojamas and her male accomplices.

"There's been a breach of castle security. Everyone stay on red alert!" A Harpie guard barked.

Inside, there didn't appear to be any guards yet, but they could be heard. The six of them had to act quickly.

"Okay Temper, Batel and the Ojamas, you guys find the Ojama King and set him free. And of course, don't be afraid to fight off any guards. I will deal with the Harpie Queen myself", Junon stated confidently whilst grasping the Spellbook of Wisdom tightly in her hand.

Junon advanced carefully around the castle to where the Queen was, using all of her skill not to arouse suspicion. She would finally arrive and was in for a grand surprise. The Queen was heavily guarded, and had the Channeler and Dancer as company.

"Ah, the intruder is here. So good of you to join us!" She said, standing up from her throne, throwing her green hair back with one hand, and closing the Spellbook of Secrets that she was reading with the other. It had a dark blue appearance that matched her tight-fitting outfit but glowed in response to being close to the Spellbook of Wisdom. It was almost no wonder that the Queen detected her. Her guards were poised to attack.

"At ease, guards. I can handle this… Oh, and you can lose the disguise too", she said. Junon reverted to her original form, feeling comfortable in her own skin and not in the guise of a monstrous Harpie.

"Why are you doing this? Why take the innocent Ojama's Land?" Junon asked.

"I suppose somebody like you would never understand. You are an underling sorcerer who was born into an influential, successful habitat whilst we Harpies have always struggled for greatness up until now. The Harpies elected me their Queen after I did many things for us. As someone who now knows the taste of Power, I just want more and more. I will use any means to get my hands on that Power!" the Queen said, clenching her fist.

"I don't care! I'm taking you down, restoring this land to what it once was, and taking that Spellbook of yours. I won't let this book and this Land fall into the wrong hands!" Junon snapped, emphasising her sense of justice.

"You'd be a fool to challenge the Queen. Nobody has defeated her in a one-on-one battle. Leave now while you still can", a random Harpie guard said, warning Junon.

"No, no… there's no need for that. It's as you said. I can't lose!"

"If you're so confident that you can't lose, then let's have a deal. If I can defeat you, you give this land back to the Ojamas and you hand over the Spellbook of Secrets", Junon proposed.

"And if I win, then I take your precious smoke-breathing Dragon and the Spellbook of Wisdom. We harpies are an honourable race who sticks by their word, but I will enjoy thrashing you all the same! Follow me, Sorceress..."

Junon followed the Harpie Queen around the castle to a dark dungeon-like place which was underground. It looked quite grotsque with the rotting corpses and empty suits of armour surrounding them. The only light Source in the vast, spacious room was coming from the combatant's respective Spellbooks. They were the only two people in the room, and were ready to fight.

"Ready?" the Queen asked. Junon didn't answer and fired straight away with large Magical blast, of which the diameter was the same as the Queen's height. The queen was able to conjure up a cylinder that could contain the blast and create another cylinder that could fire the exact same magical blast right back at Junon. The pink haired sorceress dodged the shot but only just. The Harpie queen was quick to intercept her using her great speed which Emanated from her wings. Junon was tackled down by the fast, flying Harpie.

"I'm not the only one who can use magic. But I pride myself in using more physical techniques when necessary!" the Queen grinned. Her claws then dug into Junon's peachy skin, causing her to bleed and to cry in agony. The Queen then threw Junon Across the room, smashing her into a hard brick wall. It looked as though Junon would be finished. She was physically weak in comparison to the Harpie. The green-haired bird-lady beat her wings hard as she flew towards the pink-haired magician, with an expanding magical flame in her hand, similar to Junon's Magical Blast. It looked as though the Queen would be guaranteed a win by attacking from such close range.

The wall was destroyed. No doubt about that. However, there seemed to be no sign of Junon. Where was she? The Queen definitely missed her target, and was annoyed with herself because usually nobody beat the Harpie Queen in a game of speed. She looked behind her, and there Junon was, standing.

"And I'm not the only one who can use speed!" Junon used a Spell from the Spellbook of Wisdom to make her temporarily as fast as the Queen. As the Queen turned around, Junon prepared a new Spell. Junon, now exhausted from using her speed-emulating spell was forced to draw power from the Spellbook of Wisdom. Slowly but surely the power came to her and the Spell was almost complete. The queen had no idea what was going on, but she had no time to stop and look. She had to stop Junon now!

The Queen glided once more to her target, but halfway through her quick journey to Junon she was stopped right in her tracks. She was floating in mid-air but seemed to be moving as though she was being held in chains, struggling to break free, but there were no chains. What was going on?

"You are currently under my Dark Illusion – another powerful spell from the Spellbook of wisdom. A fitting Spell for someone blinded by greed, power and the need to make the weak suffer just to get more power", Junon said. The Queen couldn't actually hear her as she was stuck in the Illusion. She was sweating in fear now. Junon was determined to make the Queen's experience as horrible as possible, as she conjured up the most vile, scary creature she could think of to make the Queen tremble with fear.

"I will put you out of your misery now…" Junon fired one last magical blast towards the queen, leaving her burnt but kept her alive. After all, the Queen needed to keep her promise and Junon felt as though death would be the easy way out for her. The Queen needed to learn her lesson. The Illusion was finished and the Queen came to her senses.

"I surrender… The Spellbook of Secrets now belongs to you, and we Harpies will leave the Ojama country for good…" The Queen said. Her voice was faint, but she could still be heard. Junon heard another voice. It was much louder and was quite an irritating, distinct voice.

"Hey Pink-hair! We found the King! Let us rejoice!" It was the Yellow Ojama, with a worn-out Temper and Batel, his two Ojama brothers and the corpulent Ojama King.

"Thank you, young Sorceress", he said making the largest grin on his big face that Junon had ever seen.

The sun had set on a once again peaceful Ojama Country. An orange sky was the blanket of a small golden land that was now cheering for happiness all around. The Harpies were packing the last of their things, ready to fly away for good.

"We are forever in your debt, Junon. Do come back here wherever you want. Maybe next time you can enjoy your stay! Anyway, thank you once again for saving us from that winged pestilence. My people can now rest easy. For the Umpteenth time, I say thank you."

"Well, really… It was nothing. We were just doing our job! You get your land back, and we get our Spellbook!" Junon said, whilst blushing

"There's no need to be so modest! You sure you can't stay for the night?" The Yellow Ojama asked, laughing at Junon's attempt at modesty.

"Thanks for the offer, but we have to go…" Temper said.

"I wonder if that chest enhancing Spell is in this Book", Batel snatched the Spellbook of Secrets from Junon, flicking through the pages. The king and the Ojama brothers laughed. Junon lightly slapped Batel. The three of them mounted the grumpy Souzando, who was patiently waiting for the magicians.

They flew into the descending sunset back to Prophitia, knowing that Justice was done…


End file.
